thedragontalesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack of WolfWrath
Once upon at time, there was a huge dragon lived in the dark cave at the high mountains and he met King Dedede and Escargoon. King Dedede and Escargoon wrecked the dragon's leg. "Oh mah god!" said the dragon. We takes the dragon to the castle. In the castle, the man sells a monster. The monster is WolfWrath, the eviliest big red dog. WolfWrath pointed to the dragon. Then he shoots into the dragon's eyes. The dragon closed his eyes. The fire goes back to WolfWrath. The fire extremely made it disappear. In the fountain, Tiff and Tuff played a ball with Kirby. After Kirby catch the ball, WolfWrath got it! He pointed a fire to Kirby. Then he shoots Kirby. Kirby falls out. "KIRBY!" shouted Tiff and Tuff. The smoke will go through Kirby. Kirby coughed. In Escargoon's room, Ttark was talking to his dragon. "Hey, dragon" said Ttark. Tiff opened his door and shouted, "YOU LIVED IT! WOLFWRATH, SUCH AS CHILIDOG IS HERE!" "Tiff, what the matter of it" said the dragon. Tiff grinned and worried like ek! sound. Tiff closed his door. Tiff walked slowly. "Hey, come here" whispered Meta-Knight. Tiff saw Meta-Knights. The Meta-Knights are Meta-Knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight. "WolfWrath, makes me angry" said Tiff. "I had an enthusiastic to attack WolfWrath" asked Meta-Knight. "But the dragon knew it attack of it". We walked. In the throne room, King Dedede was talking to the man, N.M.E. Saleman. "You take this" said King Dedede. Escargoon thinks of The Simpsons Movie ''- The helicopter dropped the semicircle dome over Springfield. "I've been it before" said Customer Service. "I been him in your place before" said King Dedede. "That's right!" asked Customer Service. "Where's The Dragon" looked King Dedede. "Talking to Ttark" said Escargoon. King Dedede thrown a chocolate creamy eggs to the screen. "Eerrrrrrrrk!" shouted Customer Service. In the walkway, Meta-Knights and Tiff walked slowly when we reached to the rest room. Tiff opened the door. Blade Knight then closed his door. "Lots of Rushed" said Meta-Knight. Ttark and the dragon reach it to Meta-Knights. "I think so" said Ttark. The dragon looked and scared of WolfWrath. WolfWrath pointed and roared a fire to the dragon. The fire flew the dragon away. Meta-Knight fight with WolfWrath, like you did before. Kirby and Tuff made it appear in the rest room. The dragon, Ttark, Kirby, Tiff, Tuff and Meta-Knights runs away from WolfWrath. In 2 minutes later, Tiff and Tuff enters the living room and watch it outside. "Tiff, do something" said Tuff. Tiff jumped off the balcony. She screamed. Kirby then got Tiff. "Kirby, you must fight it before!" shouted Tiff. Sir Ebrum, Lady Like, King Dedede and Escargoon walked. King Dedede punched Kirby and Tiff. Kirby screamed. Kirby and Tiff got onto the floor. Kirby jumped. Meta-Knight will chase WolfWrath out of the castle. "I'm gotta be kill it right now!" shouted Sword Knight. Kirby inhale it. Meta-Knight give a sword to Kirby inhale. Kirby then swallowed it. It turns into Fire Sword Kirby, which is mix from ''Kirby 64. Meta-Knights step on WolfWrath's feets. WolfWrath roared. The dragon blows a fire to WolfWrath's head. WolfWrath screamed and jumped off the water. He jumped high. Kirby blows a fire and beam a sword. WolfWrath will broke in half wit the fire standing. The pieces of WolfWrath drops in the water. "Kirby, you get it" said Tiff. The music was started. Kirby runs and gone home. "It should be WolfWrath kills Kirby" said King Dedede. "Doesn't matter at all" said Escargoon. Catwoman will get King Dedede and Escargoon. "NOOO!!" screamed King Dedede and Escargoon. Catwoman kicked King Dedede and Escargoon to the Cappy Town. The dragon lived happily, ever after.